


Trapped in the Cycle

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Morning After, POV Third Person, Pre-Powers, Sneaking Out, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Otto and Norman have been stuck in an unhealthy, toxic relationship where they spend no time together, other than in bed. Unknown to each other, they both have deeper feelings than what meets the surface.





	Trapped in the Cycle

Otto never saw himself as something desirable. No one in particular lusted after him, until now, of course. For a while now, he’d been stuck in a toxic cycle involving someone who seemed to have an attraction to him. After one passionate and drunken night with Osborn, he’d been stuck. Some nights, he’d get a call or a text from Norman, asking for him to come over. ‘Come over’ usually meant they’d make love and Otto would sneak away before the sun rose.

Every time Norman called, Otto could predict what he’d say. The calls came around midnight or later even. Otto was a night owl, so he was usually up reading a book when he got a text or a call. Sometimes, Norman sounded drunk when he called, but not always. Otto always made a note of how he sounded. There were times he just sounded like he needed someone, anyone, to come over and satisfy his needs. Other times, he sounded upset, usually mad, like he’d had a bad day. Occasionally, there was a twinge of loneliness in his voice.

Each time, he’d ask if Otto was busy, which he never was. He’d ask him to come over for something innocent, like drinks or just to chat. Otto would come over and the night would usually start way. By the end of the night, they’d be in Norman’s bed. 

The first time they did it, Otto wanted to stay with Norman for a while. He wished to be held in the morning, enjoying the warmth he felt, laying in Norman’s arms. He assumed their affair meant they were something real and romantic. Quickly, Norman had asked him to leave. Ever since then, Otto scurried away even before the sun was up. If he left when the morning sunlight kissed their skin, his heart would shatter. He couldn’t look at Norman when he was leaving. It would break his heart all over again, as he only wanted to be able to embrace the man when the sun was up. He didn’t want to hide his affections in the moonlight anymore. 

He only continued this because he was desperately in love. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have even gotten into bed with them the first time. He got trapped in this cycle now of ending up in his bed almost every single night. Every single night he was there, his heart broke again. Deep down, he knew he’d never win Norman’s heart, if he even had one. Never would he be able to fully love the man and receive love in return. So, he just tried his best to mask his emotions and continue sleeping with him, hoping he’d win his affections.

Sometimes, Otto would forget to run out by the morning. If he saw Norman in the early morning sunlight, he’d picture waking up with him every morning. He’d have an image of the two being married, or even just committed, and waking up together. This particular morning, he’d woken up much too late. It was at least 7am and he was just stirring. 

Hastily, he leapt from Norman’s bed, nearly tripping over himself. He began to dress, sloppily throwing on yesterday’s garments that were strewn about the room. It seemed his absence from the bed was noted, as Norman began to stir. Noticing this, Otto began to apologize.

“I’m so...I’m so sorry, Mr. Osborn. I meant to leave earlier, I was just tired.” He rambled, panicked, as he buttoned up his pants. “This is a one time mistake, I’ll make sure Harry doesn’t see me. Please... I’m sorry.” Otto was scared, but he didn’t know what of. Maybe he just didn’t want Norman to throw him out like he did to many, many others. 

“Otto, calm down.” Grunted the tired businessman. “Now, come back to bed. You’re strung out, clearly, from lack of sleep.” Norman sounded like he wouldn’t take no as an answer. There was no way Otto would say no, anyway. The fact that Norman wanted him back in his bed was a good step towards actual love. 

Otto moved towards the bed, but he stopped. What was this? Norman always seemed like he wanted Otto out of his bed and out the door as soon as possible but here he was, inviting Otto to sleep beside him. Was this a mind game of sorts? Was Norman just playing with his feelings, seeing how far he could string him along? Otto wasn’t okay with that.

“S-sir, are you kidding around? Or do you want me to sleep next to you?” He was skeptical, yet hopeful. All he wanted was to go back to bed and huddle up to Norman. 

”Kidding? Why on earth would you say that?” Norman responded, sounding baffled by the question. He wasn’t used to people hesitating when he gave a command. Especially not Otto. 

“Just because... Well, you’re often ready to rush me out the door.”

“It was only once I asked you to leave. What made you think I didn’t want you to stay?”

“Well— uh. Oh my... I suppose...” Otto didn’t know what to say. Well, he knew what to say, but not how to say it. “I only... I just didn’t want to offend you. I did not want to hear you kick me out once again. It hurt too much the first time.” The doctor had trouble explaining his emotions clearly. He didn’t want Norman to make him leave again. He didn’t want the man he loved to tell him to get out. He wanted to protect his heart. 

“Doctor.” Norman said, with a sigh. “I don’t want to have this conversation right now. Just get in bed.” Otto wanted to have this conversation, though. His eyes welled up with a few tears. He couldn’t let Norman see that. He’d think he was weak and pitiful, but these were tears he could barely hold back. 

“I must tell you something then, if you don’t want this conversation.” Otto said, choking on his tears. He was going to tell the man something big and he knew deep down that his feelings would never be reciprocated. He sniffled just a bit. Naturally, Norman was confused by the display of emotions. Slowly, he nodded in agreement, and Otto crawled into the bed. That brought a smile to the businessman’s face. 

Neither of them touched at first. They laid in the bed, side by side, Otto gazing up at the ceiling. Norman has his head turned to the side, watching Otto wordlessly. The doctor would have red as a beet any other time Norman looked at him like this, but he was currently doing his best to hold back tears. 

“I must confess something. Let me tell you.” Otto finally choked out, though he was obviously stalling. It would hurt him to say it. What if this was all one of Norman’s mind games? He couldn’t feed it to the game and confess his love. Not now. But he did it anyway. He let out a silent sob as tears fell down his face. It made him feel awful. Guilty. How could he shed tears like this? In front of Norman, of all people! 

“I love you.” Otto choked out in between sobs. “I—I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it! I just... Y-you have no obligation to feel the same.” Suddenly, without warning, he threw himself at the other man, burying his face in his bare chest and wrapping his arms around him. He felt pathetic. Surely he’d hear from Norman how weak he was. 

Norman didn’t do that, surprisingly. He placed one hand on Otto’s lower back and his other hand on the back of his neck. He rubbed his thumb across the skin just below his hairline in an oddly comforting motion. Otto sniffled and moved closer to him. Norman didn’t have to say a word to him, and Otto knew he wouldn’t. Despite this, Otto knew exactly how he felt. 

This is what both of them had wanted. Someone to wake up with, someone who understood loneliness and how hard it was to admit that one was loneliness. Otto knew he needed love, but if anyone needed it more than him, it was Norman. It was dangerous to get too close to him, but someone needed to take the risk. Otto took the challenge head on, opting to be closer to him than anyone had. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about.” Mumbled Otto, his voice muffled from Norman’s chest. “But... I truly would like to say that... I—I’m content with whatever you’d like. If you are opposed...we don’t have to be a couple! It’s okay.” Of course, he was dedicated to the idea of a relationship with the man. This friends with benefits thing was wearing him down. He’d sob when he was alone, just wanting the other man’s touch, but never being able to receive it. He didn’t know why he wanted him so badly, but he did. 

“Otto, let’s not talk about it. I’d like to enjoy this moment with you.” Norman replied, though Otto wasn’t happy with that answer. Either way, he couldn’t fight someone as stubborn as Norman and he laid there, close to the man, before pulling back slightly. He wanted to take in the sight. The way the sunlight hit his lover made him blush. He looked gorgeous basking in the gold sun. 

He wanted to reach his hands out and touch him, tangle his fingers in his red locks and let him know he loved him. Who cared if the world didn’t care for him, he cared for him more than anyone. Alas, he was scared of backlash. Norman might snap at him if he did something he didn’t like. 

“Mr. Osborn?” Squeaked the voice of the smaller man. 

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I...” Otto stopped speaking for a moment, blushing red. It was like every single part of his body had turned tomato red. “I’d like to just touch you. Please. If you don’t mind, of course, sir.” The fidgety anxiety that Otto expressed was cute to the businessman. Plus, he desperately wanted to feel Otto’s gentle fingertips grace his skin. 

“How could I say no to that? Go ahead.” Norman said then Otto smiled real wide. Norman hasn’t seen such a happy grin on Otto’s face ever. To be fair, the CEO had never been nice to Otto. If anything, he was rude, taunting, condescending... Plenty of awful things. To be fair, he was nursing a huge crush and was beyond confused about his feelings. 

Otto’s hands didn’t know where to go. Eventually, they found their home on Norman’s hips. He stroked upwards and inwards, so he made a direct path from his hips to his chest. Norman loved the feeling. To have someone touch him this way, completely non-sexually, just appreciating him, was wonderful. Otto’s fingers traced patterns across his chest. 

Norman’s eyes fell shut as Otto continued just to feel him. His hands ran across his chest, his arms, down his back, across his legs... anywhere he could reach at the moment. Every movement was purposeful. Every moment was worth it. Even though he’d had multiple partners, Norman hadn’t experienced touch like this. Otto had never had an opportunity to touch someone like this. 

They both appreciated this. The opportunity to love someone like this, even without saying it, in Norman’s case. Though their relationship started off as something casual, after Otto’s confession and the clear feelings they shared, it was obviously they’d simply be inseparable.


End file.
